Fire
by Fanatic77
Summary: An ordinary day in the penthouse turns into a fiasco when a fire breaks out in Morgan and Christina's bedroom. The question is, who has survived? And how did the fire start? Could a long term enemy of Emma's be something to with it...
1. Chapter 1

"Stop fighting you two!" Jessie yelled at Luke and Emma. Zuri and Ravi came down the stairs - they'd been having a tea party with Chubby the bear in Zuri's bedroom. Ravi was holding Mrs Kipling's lead.

"Jessie, I think I burned something at my tea party - I smell smoke." Zuri said. Jessie crinkled her nose.

"I smell it too." She said. Luke and Emma nodded in agreement. Bertram entered the living room.

"What's that smell?" He asked.

"We don't know. I was kinda hoping you'd burned our dinner, that way I wouldn't have to lose to your mac n cheese again!" Luke joked. Suddenly, the fire alarm in the building sounded, and the Rosses began to freak out. Everyone clambered into the elevator, except Emma. Even though the fire was in their penthouse, and she knew this from the smoke visible from the stairs, Emma wanted to save her parents. She ran upstairs, coughing from the smoke. She couldn't access her parent's room, for the fire had started there. She couldn't get right outside the the room either, because the fire had spread slightly outside of the door. All Emma could do was yell.

"Mum, Dad!" She shouted at the the top of her lungs, but chocked on the smoke. There was nothing more she could do, as the flames soared towards her.

So Emma ran down the back stairs, still choking on the smoke. Tony was about to leave the building himself, but he saw Emma, choking on the smoke and her clothes slightly stained from it too.

"Oh my goodness, Emma!" Tony cried. "Jessie is _so _worried!" Emma left the building and joined her family across the road.

Over the road, Luke noticed Emma running across the road.

"Jessie." He said in alarm, pointing at Emma. Emma reached her family, still choking from the smoke.

"Emma, why did you stay back?" Jessie asked.

"Mum and dad." Emma spluttered, coughing away. Jessie thumped her back, trying to help her stop coughing, but it just lead to Emma throwing up a bit.

A couple of minutes later, the fire brigade arrived at the scene. The fire took a while extinguish. As it was being put out, two firefighters came out of the building with a figures over their shoulders. One man had Christina and the other had Morgan. In case of any reported injuries, an ambulance had been called to the scene. Morgan and Christina were place in the back. After that, the firefighters approached the public, who were anxiously waiting for information on the event.

"I'm sure you are all wanting to hear about today's little incident." A firefighter said. There were mumbles of 'yes' and 'tell me more' amongst the crowd of people.

"Well, the fire started in the penthouse on the tenth floor, property of the Rosses. We are currently holding an investigation into the cause of the fire. A couple of severe injuries have occurred, but they are being treated as we speak. Some penthouses will be out of order for a couple of days, to make sure the stability and structure of building remains unharmed. The entire penthouse has been destroyed. There will be no access to the building yet, but we will keep in touch via e-mail, as to when the building will be open once more." The firefighter exclaimed. Emma collapsed to the floor. He smoke had damaged her lungs a bit, causing her to pass out. She was quickly loaded not a stretcher and taken to hospital, alongside her parents. Jessie and the gang tagged along too.

Emma was quickly seen to in the hospital, with the Rosses being regularly informed of her progress. Overall, she seemed fine, she'd just inhaled a lot of smoke. Morgan and Christina on the other hand weren't doing to well. Cardiac arrest had been performed on both Rosses numeral times, and it didn't look like they were going to make it. The doctors were doing all they could.

A couple of hours later, Jessie received an e-mail, entitled 'information regarding today's fire'. It was from the firefighter, who's name turned out to be Mark. The e-mail read:

'This e-mail will provide you with information regarding the fire that took place on the tenth floor in the apartment today. Floors where penthouses will not be accessed overnight: floor nine and floor eleven. Floors that are inaccessible at all: floor ten. The cause of the fire is still under investigation. As soon as we have a breakthrough or any important news, we will be sure to contact you.'

As Jessie read this e-mail, Emma was wheeled into the ward on her bed. Jessie, Bertram and the kids were updated on her condition.

"She inhaled a lot of smoke. She'll be fine once she wakes up." The doctor said.

"Good, thank you doctor, we've been worried sick. Is there anything more on Morgan and Christina Ross?" Jessie asked.

"We haven't heard any more news regarding Morgan and Christina, but as soon as we hear anything, we will share it with you." The doctor said, before leaving the ward.

Two hours later, Emma was still sound asleep her bed. She looked rather peaceful, but knowing her lungs were filled with harmful gases from the smoke she'd inhaled didn't put Jessie's mind at rest. No news had been heard on Morgan and Christina's case, although Jessie had received an e-mail from Mark, with information on the fire. It read:

'This e-mail will provide you with more detail regarding the start of the fire and its location. It started on a first floor bedroom, belonging to Morgan and Christina Ross, in the apartment on the tenth floor. The fire completely destroyed the entire penthouse - nothing was rescued. There is no access to this apartment without authorisation. No exceptions. We have however established the cause of the blaze. Whilst investigating the bedroom, we found a match safely tucked behind a radiator. The fire was started deliberately.'

**Dear Readers.**

**Thank you very much for reading chapter 1 of Jessie, fire. I just want to make you aware that I don't own Jessie or any of the characters in the show. I appreciate your feedback, so please rate and review. Please refrain from writing any offensive or inappropriate comments. Chapter 2 will be on on its way shortly!**

**Best wishes,**

**Fanatic77.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously: 'We have however established the cause of the blaze. Whilst investigating the bedroom, we found a match safely tucked behind a radiator. The fire was started deliberately.'_

Jessie sat in her seat in the ward, unsure as to what to do next. Should she look back through the security footage in the penthouse? No, literally everything was burned in the event. Should she ask Tony who he let up that afternoon? Maybe, but his memory can be like a sieve, or as useful as a chocolate teapot, but Tony was their only hope on finding out who would want to set the penthouse alight. Another thought occurred to Jessie. Two actually. The first one was, could it be an inside job? Would one of the kids want to do this to the penthouse? Jessie definitely didn't do it herself, and decided definitely not Emma, because she definitely didn't want to lose Morgan and Christina, nor this season's pair of boots. Ravi would never do anything like that, so not him. The fire would've started pretty soon after the match was placed, and Luke was with Jessie at that time, so it couldn't have been Luke. What about Zuri? Jessie looked at Zuri's innocent face. She looked rather worried because she didn't know about the state of her parents. Not Zuri. The second thought that occurred to Jessie was Morgan and Christina. Could they have done it? After all it did start in their bedroom. But why would Morgan and Christina want to sacrifice their current lifestyle? It seemed pretty weird to Jessie. Also, why would they want to sacrifice their life? They're the richest family in New York, they have everything they need. Why would they want to kill themselves?

At that moment another thought hit Jessie. Darla. Would Darla want to harm the life of the Rosses? Surely she'd make her attempts at Jessie, so maybe not her. Ravi noticed Jessie looking worried.

"Is everything alright Jessie?" Ravi asked.

"Of course Ravi, just with the fire and everything I have a lot on my mind." Jessie smiled, happy that the kids had so much concern for her.

"Anything that I can help you with?" Ravi asked.

"Actually, if you can tell me if you saw anyone sneak in or out of the apartement, that would be great." Jessie sighed.

"I saw no one, why?" Ravi asked, confused.

"Well, it turns out that our penthouse was set alight deliberately." Jessie said. The kids gasped.

"No way!" Exclaimed Zuri.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't want the it to turn out like this, but there's nothing we can do." Said Jessie, supportively hugging Luke, Zuri and Ravi.

Two hours later, at 10pm, Emma jolted awake. Zuri and Ravi were asleep, but Jessie and Luke were unable to sleep, worrying about Emma, Morgan and Christina. Luke was almost asleep when Emma woke up. Jessie rushed to Emma's side and held her hand.

"Emma, we've been so worried!" Jessie said, glad that Emma was okay.

"Where are we?" Emma asked sleepily.

"It's okay, we're in the hospital." Jessie said. A doctor entered the room.

"Hello." He said, pushing Jessie away from Emma.

"What do you remember last about today?" The doctor asked.

"Smoke, flames, a discussion about the fire." Emma said, sitting up.

"Good." The doctor said. "Now get some rest, all of you." He said, leaving the ward. Jessie shut her eyes and fell asleep, along with the rest of the family. Emma stirred in her sleep. She was having a nightmare about the fire. She began talking in her sleep. Jessie woke up, and noticed Emma talking and stirring in her sleep, and decided it would be best to wake her.

"Emma!" Jessie yelled. Emma woke up and began sobbing loudly, waking Luke, Zuri and Ravi.

"What's going on? I need my sleep." Zuri exclaimed.

Jessie tried to hush Emma, who went back to sleep along with the rest of the family.

The next morning, Emma was discharged from the hospital, allowing the family to go home. Except from they had no home. Yet they went back to the apartment to see Tony.

"Morning Tony!" Jessie said.

"Morning Jessie." Said Tony.

"We were wondering if we could get some authorisation allowing us up to the penthouse." Jessie said.

"Well, you need to speak to the officer by the elevator." Tony said. Jessie spoke to the officer, who gave them permition to go up to the penthouse, as long as they wore the hard hats provided. The penthouse was a mess. Everything was destroyed. The family were upset at the damage to the penthouse, but they booked a hotel nearby for the next few nights.

Later that evening, when the Rosses were asleep in the hotel, Jessie stayed up watching TV. Her mobile phone rang, and she answered it quickly, not to disturb the kid's sleep.

"Hello?" Said Jessie.

"Jessica Prescott I presume." The phone voice said.

"Yes, but I prefer Jessie." Jessie said.

"It's New York Hospital. We have news on Morgan and Christina Ross." The phone voice said.

"Yes, please inform me." Jessie said desperately. The voice continued:

"Morgan is in surgery. he could make it, but as it stands, it's likely that he won't. Christina on the other hand has already been operated on. She died in surgery."

**Dear Readers.**

**Thank you very much for reading chapter 2 of Jessie, kidnapped. I just want to make you aware that I don't own Jessie or any of the characters in the show. I appreciate your feedback, so please rate and review. Please refrain from writing any offensive or inappropriate comments. Chapter 3 will be on on its way shortly!**

**Best wishes,**

**Fanatic77.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously: Morgan is in surgery. he could make it, but as it stands, it's likely that he won't. Christina on the other hand has already been operated on. She died in surgery._

"Oh my goodness!" Jessie thought. "How do I tell the kids, how will they take it? Emma's going to be devastated considering she tried to save Christina. Luke, Zuri and Ravi have family else ware, for they were adopted. If Morgan did die, where would the kids go? Jessie carried a copy of the adoption information in her handbag, incase anything happened to the copies in the penthouse. Jessie read the copies of the adoption forms, and found out the names of Luke, Ravi and Zuri's parents. Luke's mum was called Vanessa Olsen, Ravi's mum was called Radha Kadakia and Zuri's mum was called Rita Papagor. They were all divorced, which is why the kids were put up for adoption. Jessie searched the names up for the kid's parents. They were all alive and had moved to New York.

"Fantastic!" Jessie thought happily. That way if Morgan _did _pass away like Christina, Luke, Ravi and Zuri would possible be able to go back to their biological parents. But Emma would have no-where to go. Maybe Luke, Ravi or Zuri's parents would adopt her.

Suddenly, Jessie's laptop buzzed. She had received an email from Mark. It read:

'Thank you for taking the time to read these short messages. Some hold good news and others don't. This email contains some horrific news and some more updates on our progress discovering the cause of the blaze. I'll start with the bad stuff. A life has been lost in the event of the fire, Christina Ross. A small ceremony of remembrance will be held tomorrow evening, 7pm at the penthouse building, to remember Christina. Bring along flowers, candles, or anything to help us remember Christina by. We can confirm the fire was started deliberately as mentioned before. A hair was found next to the match, coloured red-brown, belonging to a female. If anyone has any idea who this person could be, please let me know so we can contact the police. Thank you. Mark.'

Now Jessie definitely had to tell the kids Christina was dead. But how? Then she snapped. Jessie decided to do two things. 1) Watch the news with the kids in the morning - Christina's death was bound to be on there, and 2) Show the kids Mark's email, so they knew about the ceremony and possibly know someone with hair like the one found near the match.

The night went by slowly for Jessie and the kids. Jessie dreaded the morning ahead of her. Telling the kids about Christina wasn't going to be easy. Zuri was the first up. Rolled by Ravi, Luke and Emma.

"Should we watch the news and see if our story's on there?" Jessie asked the kids, trying to sound happy.

"Sure" Replied Emma, sitting next to Luke and Jessie on the couch in the hotel.

"Welcome to New York News. Our top story tonight is the fire that was started deliberately in a penthouse, property of director Morgan Ross and model Christina Ross. A death has occurred in the event." The newsreader said. The Ross' gasped.

"Christina Ross was in surgery, when the operation went wrong, and she sadly died." The newsreader said. The kids had different reaction to this. Emma and Zuri cried and Luke and Ravi glared at Jessie, looking upset.

"Did you know?" Luke asked.

"I received the call when you were all in bed, and I didn't want to wake you." Jessie said. "I'm so sorry guys." Jessie said supportively. "There's something I think you should see too." Jessie continued. She pulled up the email. The kids read the email one by one and racked their brains for people they knew with red-brown hair.

"Jessie." Ravi said.

"Oh come on!" Jessie yelled. "I was with Luke and Emma when the match was laid."

"What should we all bring for the remembrance of mum." Emma said through sobs.

"We should all choose some flowers and candles. Lets buy some new outfits too. The only clothes we have at the moment are PJs and what we wore yesterday." Jessie said.

"And mine have turned black!" Emma cried. So the Ross' bought some new clothes and flowers/candles, ready for the ceremony.

Late that night, at 7pm, people began to arrive for the remembrance ceremony. Many people were in tears. The Ross' received many hugs from people they didn't even know!

"Can we all tale a moment of silence to remember Christina Ross, a model, role model, parent, boss, colleague." Mark said. The ceremony soon ended, and the Ross family walked back home. They were walking near their penthouse when Emma stopped in her tracks.

"What is it Emma?" Jessie asked.

"I've just thought of someone with red-brown hair that has a motive for setting our penthouse alight." Emma said in concern.

"Who? Emma. For everyone's sake it's important that you tell me. I can report them to Mark and he can arrest them. No one else gets hurt or suffers. Well, Morgan could, but that's besides the point. Who is it Emma? Who do you think could've set our penthouse on fire?" Jessie said urgently. Emma replied with:

"Bryn Breitbart."

**Dear Readers.**

**Thank you very much for reading chapter 3 of Jessie, fire. I just want to make you aware that I don't own Jessie or any of the characters in the show. I appreciate your feedback, so please rate and review. Please refrain from writing any offensive or inappropriate comments. Chapter 4 will be on on its way shortly!**

**Best wishes,**

**Fanatic77.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously: "I've just thought of someone with red-brown hair that has a motive for setting our penthouse alight." Emma said in concern._

_"Who?" Jessie said urgently. Emma replied with:_

_"Bryn Breitbart."_

"Oh my God, Emma you're right! She has the biggest motive out of anybody to want to harm our family, after what we all did to her. I think that she-devil _is _in fact behind all this." Jessie said, in a fluster.

"We need to report her. Yo never know, she may have thought Emma would die during the fire, so she might try again." Luke said.

"For once Luke, you've had a good idea. The police station will still be open, right?" Jessie asked.

"Of course!" Said Ravi, so the Ross' made their way to NYP - New York Police.

"Hello, we have information on the case leaving our penthouse burned." Jessie said.

"Ah, are you Jessica Prescott?" The policeman asked.

"Yes." Jessie answered. "We think we know who committed the crime."

"Who?" Said the policeman.

"An enemy of one my kids, Bryn Breitbart."

"We`ll track her down." Said the policeman. Jessie and the Ross' mumbled their thank yous and left the station for the hotel.

"Good thinking on your part there Emma." Jessie praised. Emma smiled, and the Ross' settled down. After a long day, so did Jessie. The next morning, the Ross' were going to meet up with a solicitor to find a new house. Jessie wanted something affordable, not necessarily big. But Morgan and Christina were loaded, so maybe they would pay off the new house. But what if Morgan didn`t survive? Only time would tell, but Jessie couldn`t look after the kids by herself. Maybe Bertram would help, or in extreme cases, they`d have to go back to their birth mums. Before the meeting with a solicitor at 12pm, Jessie decided the Ross' would visit Morgan, and see if he was in fatality or if he was okay.

Jessie and the Ross' entered the room nervously. Morgan was asleep after his operation. He was due to wake up though, so maybe a miracle would strike! Morgan`s eyelids fluttered, and Morgan woke up. The Ross' were told to leave the room for a minute, while the doctors checked he was alright to speak to the Ross'. The Ross' and Jessie were given an 'okay' signal, so entered the room.

"Dad!" The kids chorused happily.

"Guys!" He said.

"What do you remember?" Luke asked.

"I was in a deep sleep, dreaming about barbeques." Morgan stammered.

"I understand that." Jessie chipped in.

"Why?" Asked Morgan.

"Because at that point, your bedroom was alight, and the fire fighters arrived quickly enough that you didn`t burn. The rest of the penthouse did though." Jessie said.

"So we need a new place." Morgan said bluntly.

"Yeah, we have a meeting with a solicitor in half an hour." Emma said.

"Cool. Also, where`s your mother?" Morgan asked. The Ross' looked at one another and mouthed 'you tell him' at each other.

"Mum died in surgery." Emma said sadly. The other Ross kids smiled at her thankfully, for telling Morgan and sparing them having to break their dad`s heart.

"Oh." Morgan said sadly, lost for words.

"We`d better get going for that meeting with the solicitor." Jessie said, ushering the kids out of the room.

"Okay, and use all the money from our accounts you need for a new house that suits everyone." Morgan called after them.

"Thanks Morgan, bye." Said Jessie, leaving the ward.

"Welcome Miss Prescott and children, to this meeting." The solicitor welcomed them warmly into her office. "My name`s Michelle Levitt, and I have the proud job of being your solicitor. Can I offer you tea, coffee, soft drinks for the young ones?" Michelle said politely.

"I`ll take a coffee with one sugar, and the kids will take orange squash please." Jessie smiled. She wanted to make a good impression, to gain a good bargain on the house. Michelle returned with the drinks and sat down in her chair.

"I`d like to start off by saying that I`m so glad to be your solicitor." Michelle said.

"We`re equally as glad to be your clients." Jessie said warmly.

"I have bared in mind the fact that this family has a lot of children, and that you all have different favours, but the house I`ve found for you matches everybody`s wants and needs." Michelle said, leading the group to her car. After a short drive, they were at the new house. It looked huge! And it was huge inside too! There was a driveway, a huge furnished living room, a fully furnished kitchen, an equipped dining room, a bedroom and ensuite each and a giant garden with a climbing frame - it was like a park! It also had a table for eating outside in warm weather and a swing seat.

"I wanted the best for the best!" Michelle chuckled, as the group entered her office.

"Thank you Michelle." Jessie said.

"Let's talk pricing. Since this house is fully furnished, your insurance claim will go towards the house From the damage, we've worked out that your insurance claim works out to £500,000." Michelle said. The kids gasped at the size of the number.

"And how much is the house." Jessie asked.

"By our luck, it's £500,000!" Michelle said happily. Jessie held out her hand for Michelle to shake, and said:

"We'll take it!" Jessie and Michelle shook hands, and Michelle said:

"It's ready for you, pack up and move in"

**Dear Readers.**

**Thank you very much for reading chapter 4 Jessie, fire. I just want to make you aware that I don't own Jessie or any of the characters in the show. I appreciate your feedback, so please rate and review. Please refrain from writing any offensive or inappropriate comments. Chapter 5 will be on on its way shortly! I want to take the time to add that I NEED IDEAS! And I want them from you. If you have any ideas for the story, drop a comment! I want to know what your views and ideas for the story are, and I will try my best to use your ideas. Quick shout out to a guest user who commented with their idea, inspiring me a bit for my story and also inspiring me to write this extra note.**

**Best wishes,**

**Fanatic77.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously: "By our luck, it's £500,000!" Michelle said happily. Jessie held out her hand for Michelle to shake, and said:_

_"We'll take it!" Jessie and Michelle shook hands, and Michelle said:_

_"It's ready for you, pack up and move in"_

"I can`t wait until we move into our new house!" Emma said, as the Ross' packed up their things ready to move.  
"I know! We can finally live in a proper home!" Luke exclaimed excitedly. Jessie read through the documents about the house again. Oh my goodness! She`d completely missed that!  
"Guys! The house we looked at is already owned! The house we bought is in California! The one we went to is the sample house!" Jessie yelled.  
"How could you miss that?" Zuri asked.  
"I don`t know! But maybe a new start is what we need, you know, to escape Bryn." Jessie said.  
"Yeah, did you hear tat she has a 5 year sentence?" Emma asked happily.  
"No, who told you?" Jessie asked.  
"The police took her during school. Rosie texted me." Emma said. "I`ll miss her when we`re gone."  
"Yeah, but I`m sure the new house will be perfect." Jessie said.  
"I sure hope so. I really want to fit in at our new school! I never fitted in at Walden!" Ravi said.  
"I`m sure you`ll fit in!" Jessie said supportively.  
"Where will our new school be?" Luke said.  
"I`m searching it now." Jessie said.

A couple of hours later, everything was packed up.  
"So, where will be educated Jessie?" Ravi asked.  
"You`ll have to audition for it, but there`s this fantastic school called Webster High, and it`s a school for prodigies." Jessie exclaimed.  
"That`s all well and good, but what are our talents?" Asked Emma.  
"I`ve already signed you up for auditions. Emma as a fashion prodigy, Luke as a dance prodigy, Ravi as a science prodigy and Zuri as a chess prodigy." Jessie said. Then the group hopped into a cab. They went to the shopping centre to buy essentials, such as new clothes, cutlery, shoes etc. Then they made their way to the new house.

**Dear Readers.**

**Thank you very much for reading chapter 5 Jessie, fire. I just want to make you aware that I don't own Jessie or any of the characters in the show. I appreciate your feedback, so please rate and review. Please refrain from writing any offensive or inappropriate comments. I would also like to announce that this was the last chapter! Sorry to fans! But that`s not all! I am continuing with this story, but with a sequel, as it will be a cross-over between ANT Farm and Jessie, set before Z-Tech. So that will be up shortly. Don`t forget to check out my other fanfictions. Hope you will all read the sequel!**

**Best wishes,**

**Fanatic77.**


End file.
